For you
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: This story features pairings and friendships between the Jellicle cats in the Junkyard, please R&R! i'm always looking for new ideas, so don't hesitate to send me some new ones!
1. Demeter and munkustrap

**so! a new story! this one with some Dem/Munk fluff! be on the lookout for further chapters featuring other pairings! if you have any ideas, pairings, don't hesitate to PM me or review! kay? but for now, ENJOY! **

**disclaimer: i don't own cats, i just own this amazing story!**

* * *

Demeter lay on her pillow, curled tightly into a ball. She was awake, alert, cold, and alone. The covers were drawn tightly around her, but the cold still reached her flesh and made her shiver to the core.

It was a winter the jellicles had never experienced. Blizzard winds reaching over 50 miles an hour, together with killer snow-storms and never-ending rains of hail and slate. Munkustrap was still busy with his patrol. Any cat brave enough to enter this weather might as well have signed their death sentence; it would kill you out there.

But, Munkustrap, being the fiercely loyal, stubborn and determined leader still took on the nightly patrols for macavity. She missed him terribly. He had been so busy these past weeks, trying to accumulate all of his jobs and responsibilities through the course of the day, so he would have time for her at night. But there were still those pesky night-shifts.

The loneliness was an ever-growing hole of darkness in her soul. The sounds of the night made it worse. Demeter trembled in fear every time she heard the slightest of shuffling, the wail of the blizzard winds outside the den, the groaning and creaking of the junk piles.

Only her mate could save her now. She wished for the strong, capable arms to reach around her and pull her into the comfort and security his chest provided. She sighed and rolled over. She pressed herself up against the cold and frigid walls in hope of some comfort. She let a small whimper of fear escape. Suddenly, the door of her den opened abruptly.

She whimpered again, of fear, or relief she didn't know. Her fears of Macavity drifted to the top of her consciousness again. Demeter backed even further up against the wall, and covered herself with the blanket that barely warmed her. Her body tremors increased until she was shaking without stopping. The door closed. _Just the wind_, Demeter thought to herself. She moved away from the wall since it gave her no warmth anyways. She closed her eyes and wished for sleep to come quickly.

And then, out of nowhere, she felt _him._ The one that would give her sleep, comfort her and reassure her and tell her all would be well. She felt the heat of his body behind her, and without giving it a second thought she leant into him. Munkustrap smiled at the gold and black queen of whom he had the pleasure of calling his mate. She leant into him, and he automatically closed his arms around her smaller frame.

He noticed she was trembling heavily. He buried his face in the fur on her neck and breathed her scent in through his nose. Demeter relaxed. Munkustrap's warmth spread through her body, and with his strong arms securely around her, she no longer felt she needed to be afraid. She laid her head on his chest and nestled it in his soft grey and black fur. Demeter purred loudly, to show her comfort and relief. Munkustrap chuckled a deep, rumbling chuckle that reverberated throughout her body.

Hearing another loud wail of the blizzard winds, Demeter tensed in Munkustrap's arms. Sensing her discomfort, he tightened his grip on her. Her green eyes met his grey ones. "It's okay Dem, no one is out there" he reassured her. Nevertheless, her green eyes were still filled with terror. Munkustrap saw the fear in her eyes. "Did I really take that long?" he asked her gently.

Demeter nodded, the cause for her fear finally revealed. Munkustrap pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't get it" she said, suddenly, "No one in their right mind would come out of their dens in this weather. Not even macavity" she said, shuddering slightly as she said his name. Munkustrap bent away from her face to look into her eyes. The fear had finally died down, but her body was still tense in his arms.

He leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. All of the tension drained away, leaving her comfortably tired in Munkustrap's arms. He pulled away. Demeter looked at him. "Thank you" she whispered. "For you, always" Munkustrap replied. Demeter snuggled further into him. They lay together, sharing each other's warmth, and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

**liked that? please review!**


	2. Victoria, Pouncival, Plato and Admetus

**a new chapter, a new pairing, even though demeter and munkustrap is my favourite pairing, i'm pretty proud of this chapter!**

**sarbear: this one's for you!**

**disclaimer: i don't own cats**

Her clearing was covered in a soft blanket of snow. The Jellicle moon sat high in the black night sky. It was deathly cold, and a blizzard was waking. Nevertheless, Victoria still went to her clearing to dance. It took off her mind of the chaos and havoc that was about in the Jellicle junkyard. That is why Victoria danced. To let go, and to forget everything around her. Especially the upcoming ball and her suitors.

_Damn it_, she thought to herself, _just stop it! They'll keep chasing you until you give each of them an answer._ She was being chased by none other than Pouncival, Quaxo and Plato. _Unbelievable,_ she thought, _three freaking suitors! How am I ever going to choose one?_ Truth be told, she had no idea who to choose. They were all strong, capable cats who would protect her on a moment's notice. They would all lay down their lives for her.

Then, she made up her mind, she would find out why they loved her, and the one with the best opinion she would choose. But what about her heart? Who would her heart choose? Deep inside, she loved them all, for their fierce loyalty, protectivity and their never-ending love. If she could choose all three, she wouldn't hesitate to do so. But no, the rules forbid her. _Damn laws, _she thought. Her mind made up, she walked from her clearing to go and find Quaxo.

She didn't need to. She found him at the edge of the clearing, watching her with steady eyes. "Quaxo?" she asked, startled by his sudden appearance. "Sorry," he apologised, "I didn't mean to startle you" Victoria smiled. "No need" she reassured him. He relaxed. "Can I have this dance?" he asked, while walking up to her and gently taking her hand. Victoria nodded, unable to speak. He led her in a soft, gentle dance that seemed to fill a hole in Victoria that she didn't even knew existed. At the end they were both breathless.

They sat down in the soft snow, facing each other. "Quaxo, why do love me?" Victoria asked uncertainly. Quaxo sat up. He met her eyes for a second, and then cast them to the floor. Then he answered, "You're beautiful, you're an amazing dancer. Your smile lights up my world and gives me warmth that the sun does not give." Victoria blushed. She was about to thank him, when Alonzo burst through the entrance of the clearing. "Quaxo! It's your shift! Oh, sorry guys..." he said when he saw them. "It's okay" Quaxo brushed him off. Alonzo left. "Bye Quaxo" Victoria said with a smile. "Bye Victoria" said Quaxo and he kissed her.

They left together, Quaxo to go to his shift, and Victoria to go and see Plato. She arrived at his den, and found him sitting outside, sharpening his claws. "Victoria!" he said, jumping up. "Hi" she replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, not unfriendly. "I got bored" she lied. Plato walked towards. "Good, come with me, I'll show you something" he said, and took her hand. He got behind her and covered her eyes. By instinct, Victoria leant back into his chest. Finally, after a whole lot of walking, he uncovered her eyes. Victoria gasped.

The sight before her eyes was breathtaking. They were at a creek, frozen over. A fine layer of snow covered the ice. The ground around it was also covered in snow. The moon and starlight reflected of the surface of the snow, and it twinkled and shone. Then he took her hand again, and led her back to his den. "Before you get cold feet" he explained. Once inside, Victoria asked him the vital question. "Plato, why do you love me?" She asked. Plato smiled his signature smile, and then replied, "I love you because when I'm near you, you give me a sense of belonging, a sense of comfort and reassurance. No other female gives me that." Victoria smiled.

Then, she remembered she needed to go and see Pouncival. "Plato, I need to go and see pouncival about something" she said. Plato grimaced at the mention of the other tom. "Okay, I'll see you later?" he asked. Victoria nodded and slinked out of Plato's den, at a hurried pace, for the storm was brewing. She found pouncival giggling like a little kitten outside Alonzo's den. "What are you doing?" she hissed. With a startled cry he turned around. "Vic!" he greeted her. Victoria repeated her question again. "Well, you see..." he stalled for time. At that moment, a small explosion went off in Alonzo's den. Pouncival cried when he heard Alonzo's angry voice cry out, "Pouncival, you troublemaker, come here you!" and he burst out of the den.

Pouncival turned around faster than Victoria thought humanely possible and ran away as if he had a firecracker tied to his tail. Victoria hesitated for a moment, and then launched herself after him. They ran, and ran, until they lost him. Laughing, they collapsed on the snowy ground. Victoria looked at the cat sprawled on the snow. "Pouncival, why do you love me?" she asked. Pouncival sat up straight at her question. He looked quite confused. "Actually, I don't" he told her truthfully. Victoria felt like she had been dropped. Tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. "It was all a lie?" she asked him, carefully. "Sorry Vic" said pouncival. Victoria stood up, and ran away.

She ignored Pouncival's cries. She ignored the stinging pain that was rising in her as she ran without stopping. She collided into a solid wall of muscle. She looked up, dazed. "Admetus?" she asked, her cheeks stained with wet tears. "In the flesh" he said, accompanying it with a dazzling smile. Admetus' voice was so calming and gentle she wanted to curl up in his lap and purr. _Wait, what?_ She thought, _pull up the brakes and hold them there. _"You're crying!" he exclaimed. He took her inside his den. He sat her down on a big, fluffy pillow and sat down next to her. He gently wiped the tears from her face. Victoria threw herself in his arms.

She began to sob wildly, "I don't know what to do, Admetus, I'm so scared and worried." Admetus' heart broke at hearing her cry. He reassured her by whispering calming words in her ear. "What do you mean, please explain" he asked her gently. "You know I need a mate for the mating dance?" she said, Admetus nodded. "I'm being courted by Plato and Quaxo. I love them both so much, but I have to choose one! I can't do it Admetus, I just can't." She told him. A wave of jealousy ripped through Admetus. He restrained himself from hissing. "And pouncival just made it worse. He didn't love me at all. He just lied to me" she went on. Then Admetus did hiss.

No one hurt what was his. Victoria looked up at him, and looked into the deep chocolate pools that were his eyes. Something within the two of them clicked. Victoria leant up, and Admetus brought his head down. Their lips met in the middle. Electricity seemed to spark the air. At last, when Admetus pulled away, surprised by his own bravery, Victoria asked, "will you take me to the ball, mate?" Admetus stiffened. "Of course I will" he said with a smile.

Victoria laid her head down in his lap, and purred contentedly. Admetus stroked her fur with a loving expression. Victoria had searched for reassurance and comfort, and instead she found her mate. She would be sad for Quaxo and Plato, but she would come through and get over them, now she had Admetus by her side.

* * *

**liked it? review!**


End file.
